Heroes' Ideal: Destiny
Heroes' Ideal: Destiny is the 6th installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series and the sixth and final of the Miki Eien Saga. The plot revolves around the team's attempt to defeat Apocalyptica. 6 new characters are introduced with 2 characters from previous meta-series returning. Premise The team now determines to defeat Apocalyptica and save mankind from it's invasions. As Miki struggles with her position as the leader of the team, with newer recruits, are closer to the ultimate battle against evil..... Episodes Story Arcs:- * 1 - 4: Mischevious Little Girl Arc * 5 - 9: Blimp Raid Arc * 10 - 14: Shivering Wolf Arc * 15 - 16: Cruel Judgement Arc * 17 - 20: Search for Love Arc * 21 - 22: Castle Infiltration Arc * 23 - 25: Raging Thunder Arc * 26 - 28: Late Night Robbery Arc * 29 - 34: Misaki's Encounter Arc * 35 - 37: Calming Sea Arc * 38 - 39: Yellow Mist Arc * 40 - 46: Trip to 60's Arc * 47 - 48: Double Teamwork Arc * 49 - 53: Violin Melancholy Arc * 54 - 56: Fiery Storm Arc * 57 - 59: Nekomiki Arc * 60 - 66: Simultaneous Stories Arc * 67 - 70: Miki's Cousin Arc * 71 - 74: Strong-willed Phoenix Arc * 75 - 76: Darkness Masquerade Arc * 77 - 78: Invasion Begins Arc * 79 - 80: Misaki Lost Arc * 81 - 89: Miki's Destiny Arc Main Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team Miki Eien The leader of the Neo FC Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Sarah A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Misaki A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Fine Trace A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. She attends Ponyville School. Kibotchi A Tamagotchi with access to magical powers. Recently rejoined the team, her purpose is now 'to use her powers to the good of the people of Earth'. She attends Tamagotchi School. more to be added.... Secondary Characters Neo Fireside Crusaders Team Brianna Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kiyomi Furude A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. After Youmi joins the team, Kiyomi frequently sparred with her. She attends Danville Preschool and is in the same classroom as Serene, Shizuka and Kitsunemaru. Dark Chibimeko A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. She attends Danville Preschool. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. She oftenly returns to Mythical Shrine. Kuroko A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Kagami Yomigaru A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Daisee-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Daisee who is a 'hero for hire'. She uses the Genesis Driver and the Orange Energy Lockseed to transform to Kamen Rider Gaim-Shin. She join the team for 'higher payment'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in Gadget Agents. Youmi A child with a psychotic demeanor. Once a happy child, she become psychotic due to being left alone for years. She was initially delusional that her family would return (not knowing that they were long dead) and mistook people who enters her mansion as tresspassers and eventually kill them until Miki confront her and convince her to move on. She now lives with Miki and her family, eventually adopted as a younger sister for the latter. She joins the team to 'atone for her sin'. She attends Danville Preschool. Suzuki A young magic puppeteer who controls her puppets to do her bidding. She is initially hostile to the team until Phoebie befriended her. She joins the team 'so that she'll befriend more people'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Nobuhara Furude Kiyomi's adopted older brother who has the power to transform to Kamen Rider Terror with the T5 Terror Memory and the Lost Driver. He joins the team to watch over her sister. He doesn't attend school as he was home-schooled. Squirt/Princess Skyla Devlin the 4th A young princess of Medieval City. She has developed the power to connect a portal between two places. She joins the team 'to protect the universe'. She is initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. DJ Hikari A world-travelling DJ who find her way to Danville. She joins the team 'to deliver music to Danville'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miraitchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Clulutchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Clulutchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Clulutchi A Tamagotchi from the future. She and her twin sister, Miraitchi join the team after hearing 'Misaki's orders from Future Selena. She and Miraitchi were initially supporting characters during their appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Naito Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Naito has the power to manipulate darkness. She joins the team 'to bring balance'. Naito is named after the word 'night'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Deisara Kamakiri Along with Deisara, they are the powerful Kamakiri Twins. Deisara has the power to manipulate light. She joins the team when she 'see it as fun'. Deisara is named after the word 'day'. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Miki Eien-2 The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Miki Eien. This Miki is a criminal in Danville-2 who has the power to travel time. The only reason she is evil is because a time-travelling criminal killed her parents, prompting her to become a time-travelling criminal herself just to get her revenge. Initially an enemy to the team, Miki convinced her to change her ways. She joins the team out of respect for her parents. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Agiri One of the 10 Half-Witch Magicians and a friend of Tiana. She returns to Earth after she sense a powerful magical disturbance (as seen in the season finale episodes). She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She appeared as movie-exclusive character in the Cyborg Academy Series. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Candy Pakupaku A cheerful and energetic friend of Miraitchi and Clulutchi who is also from the future. She likes candy. Her full name is Candy Super Quick Pass and Smile Sparktchi. She joins team 'because Miraitchi and Clulutchi were in the team as well'. She is initally a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Sister Talia A young nun from Europe. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team to 'wash away all evil from the surface). Lovehanatchi Lovelitchi's little sister. She is good friends with Spiritchi. She joins the team to 'follow her sister's step'. she attends Tamagotchi School. Iori Kuzaku A young intelligent girl from Kyoto, Japan. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team because 'she wants to be helpful'. She acts as the team's technician. Zakariah von Kishnaff A girl from German who excels at magic. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. 'Yuuki Hovington' Serene's relative from Japan who has the power to project illusions. She is part of the ESP Combat Group. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She attends Danville Preschool. Hether A young weapons expert. She fights with various short-ranged and long-ranged weapons. She attends John P. Tristate Elementary. She joins the team 'so that she'll use more weapons to fight'. Adrian A happy young man who is very optimistic. He has the power to destroy and create objects. He joins the team because' it is awesome'. He attends John P. Tristate Elementary. Rola Uohina A young girl who has the power to manipulate the laws of physics. The Cult used her as a peace offering to Apocalyptica. She joined the team out of desire or 'not wanting to be sacrificed'. She attends John P. Tristate. Kiwi Hitoba A girl who uses fruit-based attacks. She determines on destroying the force field around Danville. She joined the team because of that determination. She attends John P. Tristate. Shirou Kiriyama A girl who is very cowardly but has a hidden fighting ability which only awakens at certain times. She joined the team 'to feel safer'. Dahlia Velvetina Rose Velvetina's cousin who is half-vampire. She is part of the Red Blood Association. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Miku Inagami A half human, half werewolf with pure strength. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Roukirin Itazura A mischevious young girl who oftenly use the power of mischief to bring misfortune and bad luck. She sometimes bring good luck as well. She is named after Norse mythology deity 'Loki'. She joins the team to 'bring misfortune to bad guys'. Watchlin The talking watch companion of Miraitchi and Clulutchi. After being repaired in the future, she returns to the present day and reunites with the twins. She joined the team because of the aforementioned. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Aioi Robumeira A girl with the ability to make men swoon for her unless they have a strong mind (like Nobuhara). Adrian usually falls for her tricks. She joined the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the japanese word for 'love' (ai) while the first 6 letters of her surname is a homophone of 'love me'. Raiko Thorin A young girl with the ability to manipulate thunder. She can also summon lightning. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. She is named after the Norse mythology deity 'Thor'. Tomomi Mizuosei A girl with the ability to manipulate water and rain. She joins the team because 'she is afraid the bad guys might destroy the environment'. Her surname is named after the word 'water' and the last kana of her surname is a reference to King Neptune. Violin Yorohiko A classic music artist who fights with the power of music. She is known to have affliations with Melodytchi in the past. She joins the team with no reasons whatsoever. Nekomiki/Agent N A cat-human hybrid who is a human agent of O.W.C.A in Tokyo. As her name implies, she has cat-like abilities. She joined the team because 'it's an order from her commander'. Dianne Katie's older sister who has access to the family power 'Phoenix Aura'. She joined the team out of respect for her younger sister. Supporting Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme: * Glasslike Psychology (1 - 89) Ending Theme * You Gotta Love Me! (1 - 88) * Mawari Meguru (89)